


Reward

by elaiel



Series: SGU BDSM Universe [3]
Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, BDSM Scene, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaiel/pseuds/elaiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everett submits and gets his reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Kindly betaed by Neotoma.

“Now what?” Young asked. His voice sounded weak to his own ears.

“We’ve done nothing prior to this. We’ve had no discussions about scenes or play, about your preferences or needs.” Rush said, his voice categorical. “And you are falling to pieces.”

He steered Young through a door hatch by his shoulder into a room. Rush’s room. Young realised he had been paying no attention to where they were going at all.

“I'm taking off this,” Rush said, removing the belt from Young’s neck, “it's not safe for what I want to do to you. I’m assuming you have no safeword?” Rush asked.

Young shook his head. He felt a little bare without the belt.

“Fine. Your temporary safeword is boron. If you can’t talk, then y’ tap three times, like in wrestling. Repeat it back to me.”

“My temporary safeword is boron.” Young stumbled over the words. “If I can’t….can’t speak, then I tap out. Three...three taps.”

“Good boy.” Rush said, steering Young towards the bed. “We are going to try some things and see how they make you feel.”

Young balked a little as they stepped towards the bed.

“Everett,” Rush’s voice was flat, “I have absolutely no intention of having penetrative sex with you until such time as we’ve had a discussion about your interests, whether you want penetrative sex, and your hard limits. At this point we don’t even know if you're a sexual submissive.”

Young could not help the confused look he gave.

“Oh for Christ’s sake,” Rush muttered. He turned to look seriously at Young. “Not all subs are sexual submissives. Some just want to submit, be spanked till they cry, do what they’re told, be restrained, provide service to their dom.”

Young could not bring himself to look Rush in the eye.

“How will you know?”

“Because your cock will get hard.” Rush said flatly. Rush applied a little more force to push Young to the bed. “Now, strip down to your undershirt and underpants.”

Young struggled out of his shoes and BDU pants. As he took his clothes off, Rush took them from him, folded them and stacked them neatly on the side. When Young was standing there in his underwear, Rush walked around him and looked him up and down.

“Close your eyes and stand still,” he ordered.

Young obeyed. He could hear Rush moving around the room, but had no idea what Rush was doing, what he was preparing. It gave him a frisson of sensation, a shuddery feeling of trepidation that ran up his back.

“Rush?”

Footsteps padded back over to him.

“Rule one for the scene. You do not speak unless A) I give you permission, or B) you use your safeword.”

Young frowned but didn’t open his eyes. Rush walked around him again.

“I’ll be asking you regularly if you're alright and how you're feeling. If you need us to pause for any reason, you’ll use your safeword and we’ll check whether you need to take a break, change activities or stop completely. Do you understand?” He stopped in front of Young. “Say ‘no, sir’ or ‘yes, sir’.”

Young shuddered as Rush’s hand ran down his bicep.

“Yes, sir.” He said as steadily as he could.

“Good boy.”

Young could feel his cheeks warming in combined pleasure and shame at the praise. Rush walked around behind him, then Young flinched at the touch of fabric across his face as Rush blindfolded him.

“Let’s make this a little easier for you. Now you can’t see at all.”

Rush settled the blindfold more easily over his eyes, his fingers lightly brushing over Young’s cheeks. Young felt hypersensitive to every touch, his awareness of even the air movement as Rush moved round him raising the hairs on his skin. 

“Well, Everett, I think it’s fair to say you're a sexual submissive.” 

As soon as Rush said it, Young became aware of the way his cock was thickening in his boxers. It twitched, rubbing against the fabric and making him gasp. 

“Everett!” Rush said seriously. “Do you feel alright with this?” 

“Yes. Yes, sir.” 

“Good boy.” Rush patted his shoulder and he moaned. “Give me your hand.” 

Young held his hand out and Rush led him to the bed. He felt Rush bend down, no, sit down. Then he was being gently pushed into position over Rush’s knees. There was something underneath him. Oh, a towel. 

“Are you alright, Everett?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“You will put your hands flat on the floor and not move. If y’ need to, you will safeword or tap out immediately. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Rush stroked the flat of his hand lazily over Young’s buttocks and upper thighs. His left hand settled firmly in between Young’s shoulder blades. Young was practically quivering with anticipation. He knew what Rush was going to do. Rush was going to spank him. 

“Everett, I can leave your pants on, or down. What d’ye want, on? Or down?” 

Young’s cock shot to full hardness and for a moment he couldn’t breathe. 

“Down, sir, down, please down.” 

Was that pleading really him? As Young’s underpants were pulled down to his knees, they caught briefly on his cock and he couldn’t help an involuntary thrust into Rush’s thigh. Rush pinched his inner thigh hard. 

“No moving!” 

Young’s shirt was pushed up to his shoulders. He tried desperately to stay still while Rush’s hand resumed smoothing over his now bare buttocks. He was aware he was panting slightly and tried to slow his breathing. Rush began to pat him, just lightly, slowly becoming more firmly, all over his ass. Young twitched, but did not move. 

“Good boy.” 

Rush’s words elicited another twitch, quickly suppressed. However, the twitch had knocked his arm against Rush’s leg. Rush’s bare leg. He was laying on a towel over Rush’s naked lap. He moaned. The first slap could barely be called that but Young still jerked in surprise and called out. 

“Ah!” 

“Ssh!” Rush quieted him, gentling him with a rub between the shoulder blades. “Are you alright, Everett?” 

“Yes, sir!” 

Young’s response was immediate and was rewarded with another slap on the alternate buttock. As Rush continued to spank him, becoming gradually harder, alternating buttocks and upper thighs, Young’s breath came shallow and harsh. 

“I’m going to use a paddle on you now, Everett. D’ you need to safeword?” 

What must be the paddle was pressed firmly against skin heated by the spanking. 

“No, sir.” 

The paddle came down on his ass and Young cried out, a half cry half moan he could not prevent. Rush was giving slightly lighter blows with the paddle than he had with his hand, but they stung. After each blow there was a microsecond where Young almost could not feel anything before the sting suddenly burned across his skin. 

His world narrowed to the seemingly randomly placed and irregularly timed blows that Rush was applying to his bare rear. No single blow was overly hard, but the cumulative effect was overwhelming. He could hear Rush murmuring to him, he was doing well to take his spanking so nicely, he looked beautiful laid over Rush’s lap, that he was a good boy.  He laid there and let himself be spanked, let the burning sensation wash over him. Rush stopped. 

“Now, I’m going to finish up with five hard swats. Safeword if you need to.” 

Young could not bring himself to speak, lost in sensation. Rush’s hand rubbed his shoulder blade and all Young could do was moan and rub his cheek against Rush’s hip.

“Good boy. Safeword if you need to.” 

The paddle came down hard, and Young cried out as fire burned across his skin. A pause. Fire again. A pause. The pain of the last three blows was incandescent and Young was vaguely aware he was crying as Rush landed the last blow. 

As he lay there sobbing, Rush was shifting him, moving him, wrapping a hand round his aching cock. 

“Now you come for me, Everett.” 

It only took a handful of strokes before he was crying, sobbing and screaming out an orgasm all at the same time. 

The fact he was being moved seemed of very little importance, he was still over Rush’s lap. A part of his brain noted Rush’s hand sliding past him, Rush’s other hand stroking over his burning ass, making him moan and twitch again. 

“Such a good boy.” Rush said hoarsely, hand rubbing against Young’s side “Took it so well. Look so good with your arse all red and….well spanked.” 

Rush groaned, jerked and something hot spattered over Young’s back. 

When Young started to pay attention again, he was being wiped down with a damp cloth, all traces of bodily fluids and sweat cleansed from his skin. 

“Good boy.” Rush repeated as he manoeuvred Young onto the bed. 

Young was naked, but it did not seem to matter. He let himself be situated to Rush’s satisfaction, sipped as Rush slowly fed him water from a canteen held to his lips and then dozed, curled up in the curve of Rush’s body. Rush’s thighs pressed against his heated buttocks, grounding him in the moment as he drifted in and out of awareness. Rush was idly stroking his arm and Young felt completely boneless.

He woke suddenly with a jerk. 

“Slowly, slowly!” Rush murmured, holding the canteen to his lips again. He sipped. “Good boy.” 

“Rush.” Young muttered as the canteen was lowered. 

“You’re back with me then?” 

“Uh, yeah.” Young stretched slightly, feeling the burn of his abused ass cheeks. 

“How do you feel?” 

“Weirdly relaxed considering I’m naked in bed with my chief scientist.” 

Rush chuckled. “It worked then.” It was not a question. 

Young frowned a little. “Did you come on my back?” 

“It only seemed fair as you’d just shot your load all over my leg.” 

“Wasn’t there a towel?” 

“It slipped. No matter.” 

Young was silent. “That was good.” He said finally, quietly. “Very good, I….” He stopped. 

“You looked good bent over my knees.” Rush agreed. 

Young looked up at him, finally making eye contact. “So you’d do it again?” He asked. 

“Well, it’s a lot more satisfying hitting you for our mutual pleasure, I’ll admit.” 

“Rush!” Young groaned. 

Rush sighed, but grinned. “Yes, Everett. If you want I’ll dom you again.” 

“Good.” 

“And there’s plenty more things to try.” Rush manhandled Young back down into the bedclothes. “Now you sleep. Aftercare is important. When we scene, Everett, the one thing I will not permit you to refuse is aftercare.” He settled behind Young. “And I think in your case that also requires a good night’s sleep, so sleep.” 

Young smiled and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
